


A Different Meeting 5

by Caliadragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, Series, crossovers, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Summary:  Dr. Blair Sandburg is returning to Cascade, after years of traveling to help other sentinels find their guides.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Meeting 5

## A Different Meeting 5

#### by CaliaDragon

Author's website: <http://brain-insane.com/beyond>  
Not Mine, Never Will be mine.  
  
Author's Notes: First I just want to say thank you to all of the TS writers that I have read and enjoyed. This idea came to me from reading hours upon hours of enjoyable sentinel fic. I have found myself addicted to the universes were Sentinel's and Guides are well known. Normally I only read slash, but there are so many talented writers in this fandom that I found myself reading Gen as well. Thank you to everyone on TSstoryfinders for helping me locate so many enjoyable stories.  
In this universe being gay is as excepted as being heterosexual. Also you should know that Alex and Lee Brackett are both Sentinels and good guys in this.  
Title: A Different Meeting  
Author: CaliaDragon  
Fandom: Sentinel  
Category: AU, Drama, slash  
Warnings: Slash, AU, Violence, Unbeta'd  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Part: 5/?  
This story is a sequel to: http://A Different meeting 4

* * *

Her name was Naomi Salzburg; she was 18 years old and pregnant. The boy she loved was dead, he died in Vietnam, but his best friend Chris had taken responsibility for the babe she carried and promised to marry her. No one believed that the baby was really Chris', but no one would say differently. No one wanted to hurt Naomi; she seemed to be going through a real hard time. Her beau Joseph Sandburg had only been dead for a few months, only in Nam less than that. 

Naomi had always been a wild girl, so it had surprised the whole town when she had settled down with Joseph. Naomi had loved him deeply; you could see it in the way she looked at Joseph. Chris wanted to help her, wanted to love her. Unfortunately, two days before her wedding Chris found himself drafted. She begged him to go to Canada, just as she begged Joseph, unfortunately both times she failed to get past their sense of duty. 

When the letter arrived from Chris' father that Chris too had died in Vietnam, Naomi Salzburg disappeared on the west coast. Her family never heard from her again, not for ten long years. When they did, it was a letter with no return address. The envelop held a picture of a pretty woman, and a beautiful little boy. He had his mother's hair and his father's eyes. 

That letter was later past on to Chris, who had survived the war after all. Years past and Naomi thought of Chris every once in awhile. Naomi loathed the police and the military, she saw them as the reason why she had lost the men she loved. She saw in the police and soldiers she picketed against the same driving need to do something good and it haunted her. 

For Chris, it was the loss of his child, a child he had claimed as his own, but also the loss of a woman he loved and his best friend. As the years passed, he thought of both of them and wondered where his Naomi and their child were. 

He made a new best friend, married his sister and together he and his wife had another child, a son. Unfortunately, tragedy struck Chris again and he lost his wife and young son. He survived, but just barely, he drank, he cursed and he wished to die. He couldn't handle having lost two families before they really had a chance to grow. However, his best friend stayed with him through it all and he made him live. 

Again years passed and Chris lived, he made a life for himself and a career he enjoyed. He worked with six amazing men and called one lover. In that time, Naomi was also living a good life and adapting. She met a wonderful man through her son Blair and she created a life with him. It took a great deal of coaxing on his part, as he was an ex-police officer. 

Blair grew and became a remarkable young man whose studies influenced peoples from all over the world. He helped rediscover Sentinels and Guides. Through his studies, he found his own Sentinel, a man with heightened senses and who did his best to use those gifts to help others. 

Not long after meeting his Sentinel Blair found himself badly injured and near death, Naomi and Chris were at the hospital and met up once again and this is where our story of the pair resumes.... 

* * *

Chris sat in the private suite looking at Naomi in stunned silence, it was hard to believe that the girl he loved had grown up to be such a stunning woman and to be the mother of the young man he had come to care deeply for, man that should have grown up as his son. 

Naomi was also looking at Chris in shock, for years she had mourned both him and Joseph, now she found out he was alive. Pain rocked through her heart as she thought of all the years she had missed with Chris, the years that Blair missed with his father. 

"Chris, I..." Naomi swallowed and tried again. "I'm so sorry; if I had known you were alive I would have hunted you down. I went a little crazy when they told me you were dead. Loosing you and Joseph both to the war, it was too much for me. I went the total opposite of who I was when we met. I protested the war, I hated cops and the military, and I blamed them for losing you and Joseph. I tried to teach Blair to hate them too, but our son he wouldn't do it. He is so much like you and Joseph. He has your fire and stubbornness and Joseph's gentle empathy. I've missed you so much." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. 

Chris stood and walked over to her; he gently took her hands and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you too Nomi, so much. I'm honored that you still consider Blair to be my son." 

Naomi smiled, "I will always consider him your son. Though you have to share that with these men, they love Blair so much." 

Chris smiled and nodded he could see that, but what was really showing was the love and devotion that everyone had for Blair. He affected many people and did it only out of a sense of joy and caring. For the first time in years, Chris prayed to god not to loose another son. 

* * *

Meanwhile a very worried and devoted Sentinel waited for his beloved Guide to awaken again. Pain and drugs had hazed the first wakening; it had been very slight and lasted only seconds. The doctors had told him that it would be that way for the first few weeks that Blair was in the first stages of recovery. His injuries had been severe and he had lost a great deal of blood, they had been lucky that he had not slipped into a coma. The doctors had even warned that there was a chance that Blair might be delirious when he awoke. Between the injuries and the powerful medications that Blair was on, he was going to be lost to Jim for several days, if not weeks. 

Blair had flat lined twice while he operated on the first time. Both legs were broken and so was his left shoulder. The young Guide also had multiple broken ribs, a broken hand and a dislocated hip. Blair had undergone three operations; the first surgery had concentrated mainly on Blair's most pressing and life threatening injuries during the twelve-hour surgery the day of the explosion. This meant that the operation on his legs had to been postponed until Blair had stabilized enough to go through a second surgery, the third had been to fix the broken hand, his shoulder, and to put his hip back into the socket. 

As it was Blair had lost his left kidney and while not on a respirator now he had had to have his lung tapped and re-inflated. The doctors had also had to remove his spleen and appendix and Blair wouldn't be eating solid food for at least a year because of the operation done on his stomach. 

Jim had been terrified that he would lose his Guide before he had even had the chance to spend more than a few months with him. There had been calls from all over the world and already a very powerful Guide and Sentinel pairing were on their way up from Chicago to take on Jim's duties as the head of the Sentinel unit. There had been discussions of an exchange program anyway and with Jim having to devote all of his time to his injured Guide, it also helped that they were both extremely strong. 

The clinics were stable, simply because Blair had set them up so that if something ever happened to him they could run independently and still do their appointed tasks. That didn't mean that his being injured had not upset and devastated the people that he worked with and helped, it just meant that care would continue to be given to those in need. 

Ezra, besides the doctors and nurses, was the only one that Jim felt comfortable allowing near his injured and fragile guide. The medical professionals too expected this and they had decided to leave most of Blair's care to those among Blair's personal staff. This had made it somewhat easier to handle for Jim and he had not lashed out at the people caring for Blair, mostly because they explained what they were doing before they did it. 

The only person he really argued with was the main physician in charge of Blair's case and that was because the man kept urging Jim to rest and take care of himself. So far, that had not happened. 

The next time that Blair opened his eyes, he was shivering and brutally cold. He could hear a fierce argument waging nearby and whimpered. Voices died off immediately and he felt a hand take his own. "Blair, its okay, I'm here." Jim told him gently. 

Blair opened his eyes and looked at his Sentinel. "Cold...hurts," he slurred softly. 

He heard a pair of shoes retreat from the room and a second later, a new face came into view. The face was familiar, "Sara..." he slurred. 

"Don't try to talk Blair. I'm going to give you a shot for the pain and we'll get some blankets to cover you with. We'll get you warm. Just rest sweet heart." Sara told him warmly. Tears of pain spilled down Blair's cheeks and he sighed as Jim kissed his forehead gently, he fell back into darkness. 

Jim watched anxiously as Blair was given his medicine, Jim relaxed unconsciously as the pain medicine worked on Blair and he fell into a more natural and relaxed slumber. The Sentinel laid his head down beside Blair's bruised hand and wept silent tears of sorrow for the pain his Guide was suffering. Because of this, he never noticed Sara preparing a second shot; it also showed his own exhaustion that she was able to give him a sentinel strength sedative. 

Sara quietly called for her own Sentinel, when he came in she smiled sadly at him and watched as Hunter and Lee gently lay Jim in the bed that had been brought in for him. The sedative would only last a few hours, but it would work long enough to push Jim into a much needed sleep cycle, which meant that he should sleep for at least six hours. Sara knew that Jim would be upset with her, but she could no longer stand by and allow him to make himself ill. Arguing and trying to guilt Jim, had only backfired so sneakiness had to be used to protect the health of the older man. 

Lee wrapped his arms around Sara once Jim was settled, holding her tightly. Like all of the Sentinel's they had mourned for Blair's injuries, but they had also mourned for the stress and strain that Jim was going through, each of them wondering if they would be able to be as strong as the Alpha was and fearful of losing their own Guides. Blair's recovery would be a long hard one, not just for Blair, but for Jim and all that knew the pair. 

Tbc.... 

* * *

End 

A Different Meeting 5 by CaliaDragon: caliadragon@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
